Lucky Nya
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: SasuNaru Christmas yaoi one-shot. Sasuke is a successful businessman. One Christmas a mysterious gift of a 'lucky cat' ensures to grant him one wish. What will a man who has 'everything' wish for?


Lucky Nya

By: Witch Baby

_A/N: Christmas SasuNaru fanfic for the fans! Loosely based of the yaoi manga 'Fortune Fortune', just with a Naruto yaoi Christmas twist to it. Wow, this is my longest one-shot so far that I have ever written....Enjoy the hot sticky yaoi! :D_

_Un-betaed so please forgive all spelling mistakes. Also the 'b' sticks on my keyboard so sorry for any words missing a 'b'._

_Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto: I friggin' wish. Mizuki and Riny: Alter ego's of my bff's. Noriko: my alter ego. Back up or I kill you!_

* * *

"Uh, sir, you do realize its almost five o'clock, right?"

Sasuke Uchiha looked up with disinterest towards the petite, short haired blond women standing in his door way. "Yes, I am aware of that fact Mizuki-chan."

The women paused. "And....its Christmas eve...."

"Hn." was the slightly annoyed reply as the young Uchiha looked back down at the paperwork piled on his desk.

Shutting the office door, Mizuki sighed in defeat. "I hate this secretary job..." she mumbled crossly.

Returning to her own desk, her friend and fellow employee Riny was waiting. "Whatdidhesay?! Whatdidhesay?! Whatdidhesay?!" the red head asked breathlessly.

"Calm down Riny-chan! My goodness how do you even fit a breath between those sentences?" Mizuki snapped, collapsing in her swivel chair.

"Forget about breathing, did he say we can go home now?!"

Mizuki rubbed the headache steadily building behind her eyes. "Come on, do you honestly think Sasuke-san would let us out early? I don't know how you talked me into trying and asking him in the first place...."

Riny made a noise of aggravation, and slammed her hands down on the desk. "I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME!"

Mizuki rolled her eyes at the red heads dramatics. "And you think I don't want to go home to my husband and family? Yoru's pissed already that I stay so late at work."

Riny nodded. "I know....but it just sucks...."

Mizuki nodded in agreement. "Well, at least we know he can't keep us later. Christmas or not, we get off at-"

The intercom on Riny's desk suddenly buzzed. "Yes sir?" the red head asked.

"Yes, please tell Mizuki-chan that you and her will have to be staying later tonight."

Riny paled, fighting back tears. "Uh...y-yes sir..." she answered solemnly.

Sighing dejectedly, she turned to the blonde with a weak smile. "So much for going home..."

"....."

"Uh....Mizuki-chan?"

* * *

Sasuke switched off the intercom, knowing that there would be no argument from his employees. He was the boss after all, and he ruled his office with an iron fist. Christmas or not, there was work to be done, paper work to file, calls to make. Who had time to just laze at home, surrounded by annoying family members, getting fat on holiday feasts?

Everything about the holidays disturbed the young Uchiha. Which was why he spent everyday holiday mostly at the office. In fact, he spent pretty much every day at the office. It wasn't like he had anyone waiting at home...

"Wah! Mizuki-chan! Don't do this! Its not worth the jail time!"

Sasuke frowned at the muffled screaming and protests filtering in through the heavy oak doors of his office. What in the world was going on out there?

"I don't give a damn Riny-chan! I don't care if he's the boss or not, HE IS NOT CHEATING ME OUT OF MY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!"

Suddenly the doors flew open, revealing a very VERY pissed off Mizuki, blond hair messy and wild as she huffed in anger, Riny's arms around her waist, trying to pull her back. "Sir?" the demonic looking blond hissed, "I have a request."

Sasuke was a man not really scared of anything. But in that moment, the secretary was truly frightening. "......yes Mizuki-chan?"

"I think it would be in everybody's interest that we all left home for the night."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Oh?"

Riny poked her head from behind the blond. "Well, it is Christmas Eve and....all our families are waiting...and well..." she glanced up at Mizuki, "She's about ready to go on a rampage that would rival Godzilla's destruction of Tokyo...."

The young mans face was impassive as he regarded his two trusted secretaries. "Well...." he began. The girls paused, holding their breaths.

"....I guess I can relent for tonight...."

Mizuki immediately calmed, smiling brightly. "Thank you sir! I knew you could be reasonable when negotiated with!"

'Right, some negotiating...' he thought dryly, glancing at his busted office doors.

Riny was weeping tears of happiness. "I get to go home!" she squealed happily, running up and hugging her boss, before running out the destroyed doors.

"Merry Christmas!" they both called before leaving the slightly shocked and annoyed Uchiha in his office.

It was suffocatingly quiet in the aftermath of the females wild and crazy antics. Too big and cold to be the only one left to work. "Might as well head home..." he mumbled crossly, grabbing his jacket.

Yes, home, to his large, lonely mansion with its empty halls and quiet rooms. If there was any Christmas cheer at all, it had left wit the two women. But who needed cheer anyway? He was an Uchiha after all. Such childish ideas of Christmas and the such where above him.

That was what he kept reminding himself as he drove home though the gently snowy streets. He didn't need presents, he had everything he could ever want. And if he didn't, it would be simple enough to obtain it. And family? Most of his family was already deceased, leaving only him and his elder brother Itachi, who defiantly wasn't one for happy and loving family get togethers.

So, it was with a sour mood that Sasuke finally pulled into the drive of his ornately large mansion. The valet took the car, and Sasuke walked into the foyer of his house where he was met by his staff. There was only a few there tonight, most taking the time off for the holidays. "Welcome home sir, may I take your coat." greeted the head of female staff with a bow.

"Thank you Noriko-chan." he replied, handing her his coat and briefcase.

"I have set up tea in your parlor," she informed him, following as he walked up to the second floor, "Your mail is waiting, mostly Christmas cards."

"Hn." A false pleasantry among business partners, the tradition of Christmas cards. "I take it you've already sent out the reply."

"Yes sir, same as every year."

He sensed a bit of sadness in her tone, though he didn't really care what her views on how he spent the holidays. "Is that it?"

"Well, you brother sent you a gift. I left it in you room for you."

That wasn't really a surprise. Itachi always sent some weird, unnecessary gift to him for birthdays or Christmas. He could only imagine what kind of thing he got him this year. "Thank you Noriko-chan, that is all."

She bowed in thanks. "Thank you sir, please enjoy your Christmas."

"Hn, right...." he agreed with sarcasm as she left him alone. When did he ever enjoy anything?

Sighing, Sasuke retired for the night to his room, figuring that sleep was a better alternative then the hours left awake and alone. Loosening his tie as he entered his private chambers, he spied the perfectly wrapped and rightly decorated box resting on the end of his bed. The young Uchiha picked up the card that simply read _'Merry Christmas Sasuke. I'm sure you'll enjoy your gift. May your wish come true this year. Itachi.'_

Wish? Ha.

Sasuke had no wishes. Wishes and dreams where for fools. There was only achievement through hard work and dedication, being the best at anything and everything.

Lifting the lid, he quirked one elegant brow at the lucky cat figurine nestled in the green and red tissue paper inside. It was about a foot tall, with light orange coloring and yellow stripes. It had a merry, somewhat mischievous look about it, one arm traditionally raised and a golden bell around its neck. "What a weird gift to give...." Sasuke mumbled, setting the figurine on the table near his bed.

By the look of it, it was fairly old, though it looked to be in good condition. Sasuke ran his fingers over the smooth porcelain of its ears, lifting the bell and rolling his eyes at the happy tinkling sound it made. He'd have to have Noriko throw in storage tomorrow, where most of his unwanted Itachi gifts where put....

Suddenly, a burst of light blinded the Uchiha momentarily,and a loud whooshing noise sounded in the room. "Nya! Finally I'm released!" came a males perky voice.

Sasuke blinked away the spots obscuring his vision from the burst of light, looking around for the intruder. There, on the table, was a …well, Sasuke wasn't even sure.

It looked to be a human male, around maybe seventeen or eighteen. But, there was a pair of orange cat ears nestled with his spiky blond hair, along with a matching orange and yellow stripped tail. The teen smiled, looking Sasuke up and down with his large bright blue eyes. "Hello Master!" the blond greeted cheerfully, "I am Naruto and I am here to grant you a wish!"

Onyx eyes blinked once...twice...in disbelief. "Those can't be real...." was all he replied.

The neko teen frowned in confusion, leaning forward. "What can't be real?"

Sasuke reached out to tug on one of Naruto's orange ears. "These! They can't possibly be....but..."

But they certainly felt real, the fur soft under his hand, the cat ears twitching. Naruto swiped him with his claws. "That hurt! Don't go around tugging on people ears!" the neko hissed.

"Hey! Don't go around scratching people!" he shot back, cradling his injured,bleeding hand.

The cat stuck out its tongue. "It was self defense jerk." Sasuke responded with an infamous Uchiha glare, though it didn't seem to faze the neko.

"You know, this has to be the worst first assignment ever!" Naruto complained, "Hurry up and make your wish so I can go home!"

"Wish? What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm a lucky cat from the Lucky Cat Association. I'm supposed to grant the wish of whatever Master I am given to."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sasuke murmured crossly, sitting down on his bed.

Naruto flopped down on the bed as well, stretching out onto his stomach and looking up at the dark haired businessman. "What are you so mad about? I'm granting you a wish! If anything you should be ecstatic and thanking me! Not bitching and attacking me!"

He shot the neko another glare. "Do you ever shut up?"

The blond smirked. "Nope."

Oh Sasuke was gonna kill Itachi for this.....

A knock on his door distracted him. "Uh...sir? I heard some commotion on my way out. Is there a-"

It was Noriko. To late to say anything she opened the door. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Naruto. "Is that....?"

"Noriko-chan, I didn't give you permission to enter, and-"

"Oh my god how _adorable_!" she squealed, rushing in and stopping in front of Naruto. "Who is he? Oh my god are those real? How cute! I want one!"

Naruto gave the Uchiha a smug look as the women fawned over him, petting his ears and giggling like a fangirl. "Noriko-chan, don't you have something to do?" Sasuke said irritably.

"Oh! Of course! I'll get our guest something right away!"

"That was not what I meant!" he said, but she was already out the door.

"I like her, shes nice." Naruto said thoughtfully, causing Sasuke to give him an irritated look. He only smiled.

"So...on with that wish, huh?" the neko said after a pause, stretching and yawning lazily.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I don't.....have any wishes...." he replied.

"Really?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Not a thing?"

"Nope." replied the Uchiha, completely serious.

"Money?"

"I have enough already."

"Cars?"

"I can buy as many as I want."

"Power?"

"I have enough of that too."

"Women?"

Sasuke snorted in contempt. "Noisy and selfish creatures, most of them."

Naruto huffed in irritation. "There isn't anything you could want?!"

The Uchiha was quiet for a moment, dark eyes far away. "No..." he said quietly, "Not a thing..."

The neko looked him up and down, unsure if he really did just see the hint of loneliness in the man's eyes or if he had only imagined it. "Well, I can't really leave unless you make a wish."

Noriko opened the door in that moment, carrying a tray but looking oddly somber. "Here's some tea and food for you and your guest." she said quietly, looking ready to cry, unusual since she had been so bouncy a moment before.

"Thank you Noriko-chan, that will be all." Sasuke said, either unaware or uncaring of the girls mood.

Naruto shot him a look at his cold attitude. "Whats the matter Noriko-san?" he asked, patting the girls hand soothingly.

The dark haired girl sniffled sadly, brown eyes filling with tears. "W-well, I was gonna go home after I b-brought you and Sasuke-sama your tea, but I heard on the radio that all the r-roads are closed since the snow is so high." she explained, really starting to cry, "I can't see my boyfriend or my family now for Christmas!"

The neko frowned. "Whats......Christmas?"

The girl blinked in disbelief. "What!? Never heard of Christmas!? Its like, the coolest holiday ever! You spend time with your family and get presents and have lots of fun!"

Naruto looked entranced as he listened to Noriko drone on and on about Christmas. Sasuke rolled his eyes, getting more and more irritated by the second. "Christmas is childish and stupid." he interrupted sternly, "Stop spouting nonsense Noriko-chan. If you're stuck here make yourself useful and set up one of the guest rooms for Naruto-kun."

The girl stood, immediately stoic. "Yes sir, right away. This was Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as Noriko led him out of the room to one across the hall. "Is he always such a bastard?" he huffed in anger, ears and tail bristling.

Noriko sighed. "Its not that hes a bastard all the time. Mostly he's just cold and collected. Almost emotionless." She gathered fresh sheets from the closet, bustling around the room. "Christmas is the worst though, I think. He doesn't have any family beside his brother but Sasuke-sama doesn't like to be very close to anyone. Christmas is about love and family. But he doesn't have anyone."

"That's so sad...."Naruto whispered quietly, glancing towards the door.

Noriko nodded in agreement. "He's actually nice in his own way. He works hard and is quietly helping those around him. He gave me a job here after all, when I had nearly nothing. And he's always giving money away to one charity or another. He just doesn't know how to openly display goodness I guess. Displays of emotion and him don't go together."

Naruto nodded, pondering over the things he'd seen and the things that Noriko said. Sasuke Uchiha certainly was a mysterious man. Handsome and strong, seemingly mean and ruthless. Yet, could there be a hidden softer side. Because really, what kind of person didn't have a wish? Was there anything that Sasuke yearned for?

Suddenly, a thought struck him and he turned excitedly towards Noriko. "Hey! I have an idea!"

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep and failing miserably. His mind was to busy wondering about wishes. Well, more to the point, wondering about Naruto. That damn annoying, cheeky, beautiful blonde neko boy.

So, the only way to get rid of him was to make a wish. But honestly, Sasuke could not think of one thing he wanted that he didn't already have or could easily get. It greatly disturbed the young Uchiha though, that he couldn't think of anything. Did he really want nothing in life anymore? It seemed quite depressing really, that there wasn't anything special like that in his life.

_'Oh, stop obsessing over this and just wish of something mundane. Then he can leave and you can be on your way.' _he scolded himself.

Yes, that would be the most logical thing to....

Sasuke sat up suddenly, straining to listen. Was that.....Christmas music?

Frowning, he slipped out of bed, donned his black robe, and went to investigate. Sure enough, as he entered the hall and walked toward the guest parlor, Frank Sinatra could be heard crooning about a white Christmas and sleigh bells ringing in the snow. Just what the hell was going on in this house?

"Now, normally you could go out and buy gifts and wrap them, but of course we're snowed in and have no way to get presents. Everything else though is easy." Noriko's cheerful voice could be heard through the door.

"Um....Nori-chan? I think I need a little help with these strands of light...." Naruto answered timidly.

As Noriko burst into laughter, Sasuke opened the door. The music became louder, and with it the smell of cookies and hot chocolate. Naruto was tangled up in strings of lights, Noriko standing on a chair next to him with what looked to be garlands of holly and ribbon. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Noriko's eyes widened in fear. "Uh, my apologies s-sir. We where just...w-well....I just thought.."

Naruto untangled himself from the lights and stood in front of the stuttering girl. "It was my idea. Noriko-chan wanted a Christmas and I've never had one so I thought we could make our own."

Sasuke glared at him. "I didn't give you permission to redecorate my house."

Naruto glared back. "Stop being so mean and have some fun."

The Uchiha huffed in irritation, pausing as his onyx eyes glanced around at the messy, last minuet decorations. What would it hurt if they just enjoyed themselves for a bit? ".....Just.....don't be loud and clean up when you're done...." he mumbled finally.

Naruto's face lit up and Noriko smiled. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

With a solemn nod, Sasuke turned away, heading back towards his room. A hand on his sleeve though, stopped him. "Won't you stay?" Naruto asked quietly, a pleading look on his face.

The 'no' was right on the tip of his tongue, but....those beautiful crystal blue eyes held him fast and next thing he knew he was being dragged to a chair and handed a cup of hot chocolate by Noriko, who was smiling triumphantly. "I don't like sweets..." he growled.

"I know sir, that's why its made with dark chocolate." she smirked, "I've been working here for three years so I think I know you pretty well."

He begrudgingly took a sip, Noriko waiting for his reaction.

Dang....it was good....

She only smiled and turned away to go back to decorating. "See, its not so bad." Naruto said excitedly, still trying to untangle the stubborn strands of lights.

Sasuke wanted no part in decorating or cooking, though he did watch as Noriko instructed the neko in everything holiday oriented.

"Normally you use fir trees, maybe pine, for a Christmas tree," Noriko was explaining to Naruto as the hung ornaments on the ficus from Sasuke's office, "But its really not about what you use, its the meaning and effort behind it. And having a good time while you do it."

"Where the hell did you get most of this anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I either used my skills as a women to create it from nothing, or I pulled it from the rooms you use for storage." she said simply.

They stood back to admire their work. "Wow, if this is only half the fun of a real Christmas, I wish I could experience a real one."

"Well, this is as real as it gets. In fact, I think this is the first somewhat Christmas in this house."

Naruto frowned and turned to Sasuke. "You've never done this before. Even though its your house."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I needed to."

"But.....aren't you having fun?"

And then the Uchiha realized that, watching those two, he was. Being forced to participate by his overly enthusiastic maid and the sweet mischievous neko was actually starting to become....enjoyable. Those two didn't fear him or tried to suck up to him. They wanted his company purely because, well, they just did. This the first time something like that had happened....

"Ridiculous..." he muttered, standing and walking out of the room.

Naruto's ears and tails dropped as Sasuke left. "He really hates Christmas, doesn't he...."

Noriko patted his hand in comfort. "I don't its Christmas he hates really, its just he hates the false pleasantries. It's not about family and fun for a lot of people he knows. I think he just doesn't know what to do when it involves a real family. In all my years knowing him, there hasn't been anyone that's cared for him and that he's cared for."

Naruto glanced back in the direction Sasuke had gone. No one to care for? No one that cared? No wishes at all?

"Though," Noriko said, "This is the first time I've seen him enjoy himself."

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "_That_ was 'enjoying himself?"

She smiled. "Trust me, that is nothing compared to his usual moodiness. I think he likes you."

The neko blushed, sputtering in embarrassment. "W-what makes you say that?!"

Noriko smiled knowingly. "For all my years, I have never seen Sasuke voluntarily enjoy himself. I think maybe you should go talk to him."

"I guess...." he agreed quietly, backing towards the door with a blush in search of Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto found him just leaving the kitchen on the way to his room. "What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"Hey, I was just trying to see how you are!" Naruto snapped back, "See if I try to do anything nice for you!"

Sasuke paused, looking at the neko seriously. "And why would you want to do something nice for me?" he asked quietly.

Naruto blushed again, looking shyly at the ground. "Well...I was hoping that we could be friends...and you seemed really lonely..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, even as something warm settled over him. What was it about the neko that was just so...he didn't even know. But the Uchiha knew that he was being sincere and really trying his hardest. The least Sasuke could do was....

"Thanks you..." the Uchiha said quietly, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulders.

The neko's ears perked up as he beamed at the taller man. "You're welcome!"

Sasuke glanced upward in avoidance of the blonds blue heartwarming gaze. Its when they he noticed the little green bundle hanging from the door way. "You've got to be kidding me..." he murmured with a small smile.

Naruto, though surprised at the Uchiha's smirk, was pleased. "What?"

Sasuke pointed upwards at the small branch tied with red ribbon. "It's mistletoe."

"What's that?" Noriko hadn't told him what that was.

The dark haired man smiled wider. "Its a another Christmas tradition. When two people stand under it they're supposed to kiss."

Naruto looked up at the tiny piece of foliage, then at Sasuke, eyes trained on the mans smirking lips. "A.....kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss." Sasuke repeated, very much liking where this was headed, "A requirement for any Christmas celebration."

He leaned forward. "Well? Don't you want to celebrate right?"

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's warmth breath washed over him, the excited gleam in the man's onyx eyes."Yes..." the neko found himself whispering, eyes fluttering closed.

Sasuke, cupped Naruto's face in his hands, stroking the neko's cheek, before carefully pressing their mouths together. He tasted sweet, the faint hint of peppermint on his lips. The neko groaned, he'd never been kissed before. And sure as hell never like this. So completely that it left his knees weak. Sasuke's tongue ran across the seal of lips, asking permission. Naruto whimpered, complying as Sasuke tasted and teased, exploring his mouth and kissing him senseless.

They pulled apart, panting for air. In the space of a few moments they had become a tangle of bodies. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist pulling him as close as possible, while the neko had tangled his fingers in the Uchiha's soft hair, straining to be even closer then that.

Naruto mewled, ears flat in submission and cheeks sinfully dusted red as he struggled to breath. All in all, Sasuke had never seen anyone look so delectable before. It set fire to his blood and caused his pulse to race. Common sense began to blur the more Naruto mewled in need. "Whats wrong with me? My....my body feels so hot..."

Sanity was becoming harder to hold onto the longer the neko stayed in his arms. "Sasuke.....fix it...." the neko pleaded, nuzzling the man's cheek.

So much for sanity and common sense.....

Sasuke lifted Naruto up in his arms, bridal style, and began the short stride to his bedroom. The teen was so light in his arms, body soft and lovely as it pressed against him. It only made the Uchiha burn more for a taste of it. Reaching his room, he shut and locked the door behind him, not wanting any interruptions. He placed Naruto on the ed, stepping back to admire him.

The neko's face was flushed, blue eyes slightly nervous, but filled mostly with trust and anticipation. He was so beautiful, to wonderful to even be real. Was this just a dreamed conjured up from the depths of Sasuke's loneliness? Slowly, he reached out to trace a finger over the blonds kiss swollen lips.

With a whimper, Naruto's tongue darted out to trace over the soft pad of Sasuke's fingertip, teeth nipping gently as he purred. "Tell me what you wish for?" he asked seductively.

"I don't....I don't have any wishes." he answered softly, entranced by the neko's mouth.

"There isn't anything you want then?"

Pulling his hand away, Sasuke crushed there lips together, deeper and more demanding then before. "I want you." he murmured huskily, tugging off the teen's shirt to close his lips over the pale perfect skin of his neck.

Naruto arched into the embrace, mewling loudly as Sasuke pushed him down on the bed, pressing kisses down the flushed skin of his chest, stopping to tongue one hardening nipple. Pleasure spiked through his body, and his claws dug into the sheets. "Sasuke! Nhhn..." he moaned as the man's hand caressed his length through the fabric of his pants.

Sasuke was a man possessed as he stripped the cloths away from Naruto's sweet, sexy body. Tasting every delicious inch of perfect skin that was reveled, making love bites bloom on his chest and neck. Naruto writhed and moaned, tears of frustration falling from his eyes. He wanted more, needed it even.

The Uchiha's hands smoothed down the neko's thighs, spreading them wider to expose the lewd desire dripping from Naruto's erection. A strangled cry was ripped from the blond's throat as Sasuke gingerly sucked the sensitive head, tongue licking down from base to tip and back. He tasted Naruto's milky essence, loving the bitter taste and the emotions that colored the neko's face as Sasuke sucked him off.

With a wet pop, the dark haired man leaned back, smirking the whine of protest from the teen. "Oh I'm far from finished my little neko..." he whispered huskily, voice promising pleasure the likes of which he had never known before.

Turning the blond onto his stomach, he lifted the teens hips, exposing Naruto's entrance so he could give it the same tonguing as he did to the boys aching arousal. He closed his eyes as he made the hole nice and wet as the boys cries echoed in his ears. "S-Sasuke...please....please I -nhh...ohhhh...."

Not able to bear himself for much longer, Sasuke sat back on his knees, pushing down his black pajama bottoms enough to free his own thick, straining erection. Naruto whimpered as he felt Sasuke's hot length rubbing against his wet hole. He was scared and excited and aroused all at he same time, bracing himself as Sasuke entered him in one swift thrust.

"Ahh! Ahh!" he screamed, throwing his head back as, without even giving him a moment to adjust, Sasuke began to pound into him relentlessly.

Naruto was so tight and slick, gripping Sasuke's cock eroticly as he continued to thrust, palming the blonde's half hard erection to pump him with every hard movement the he made. Tears fell from the neko's blue eyes as his claws fisted in the sheets, struggling to find some semblance of control in the spinning madness of pain and pleasure he was feeling. How could anything hurt this bad, but still feel so good?

And then Sasuke struck against his prostate, making him gasps as stars exploded behind his eyes. "Ahh! Sasuke! T-there! Do it...nhh....do it there!"

Sasuke thrust harder now, striking Naruto's sweet spot over and over, the moans of 'more' becoming louder, especially when he quickened his strokes on the neko's dripping length. He knew the blond was close by the way his body tightened erraticly. Leaning forward, changing the angle to sink himself deeper into the teen, he nipped the nape of his neck, tasting the sweat slicked skin.

Naruto's ears roared as his world erupted into blinding, white hot pleasure. He came, spurting sticky white fluid onto the bed below, feeling the same heat filling him from behind as Sasuke groaned his name.

Pulling out, Sasuke collapsed to the side of the panting neko. Mewling, Naruto cuddled against Sasuke, licking his hand affectionately. And even though he'd just gone through amazingly good sex, the action made the Uchiha's blood boil once more. Naruto smiled up at him, crawling into his lap and circling his arms around the man's neck and nuzzling his cheek. "I knew you had a wish..." he mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke found himself stroking the neko's ears gently, smiling slightly at the purr it caused. He might be ready for another round or two, but obviously Naruto wasn't ready for that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Me. You said you wanted me and that was your wish." Naruto explained, relaxing in Sasuke's arms.

The man paused. "What?"

"You don't want to be lonely." Naruto smiled and kissed his shoulder. " I'm glad it was me though. I don't really want to leave now. I like it here....."

Sasuke was speechless. Naruto was....his now? But he wasn't lonely! That was simply.....ridiculous....

No, that wasn't true. Though he hated to admit any weakness, Naruto was right, he was lonely. He glanced down at the blond, sound asleep in his arms.

_'Well, there are worse ways to spend Christmas...'_ he thought to himself, shifting to lay against the covers, Naruto right by his side...

* * *

"You're serious Noriko? He had real cat ears and a tail?"

"Yes Mizuki! They where real!" Noriko yelled into her cell phone to her best friend.

"I'd like to see that!" Riny exclaimed, giggling evilly.

Noriko rolled her eyes, knowing that her friends couldn't see it, since they where only doing a three way call, but she still felt the need to do it. "I don't think we'll ever get the chance. He ran after Sasuke-sama about a half hour ago and neither of them has shown back up."

"Uh-oh, you know what that means~" Riny sang.

"Oh my gods! I knew Sasuke-san was gay!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Whether or not he is gay, I'm just surprised he isn't repulsed or annoyed by another human being long enough that he can have a relationship. Then again, Naruto-kun isn't exactly human..." Noriko said, "I think Sasuke-sama really likes Naruto-kun, regardless of what he is."

"Well, it is Christmas. The season of giving and love..." Mizuki said.

"Yep! Sasuke-san finding love! Its a Christmas miracle!" Riny agreed.

"Well, I need a miracle now...." Noriko grumbled, "I want to go home to Yoji..."

"I'm sure your boyfriend is freaking out just as much as you." sympathized Mizuki.

"But look at it this way! You get to spy on some real life yaoi!" Riny exclaimed.

Noriko laughed. "Very true. We'll I'm gonna call Yoji now. Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" they echoed.

And it was a very merry Christmas indeed.....

* * *

_A/N: Cheesy ending I know. But I wrote this thing in like, four hours so that is what you get. Warm greetings to you all. No matter what you believe in, I wish you all love and happiness during this holiday season. Give me a gift by reviewing! Love you all! _

_ ~Witch_


End file.
